


SilverFlint Drabbles

by illgiveyouallofme



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Drabbles, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illgiveyouallofme/pseuds/illgiveyouallofme
Summary: A collection of my Silverflint drabbles written for @silverflintdaily's Drabble of the Week challenges on Tumblr.  See the notes on each chapter for the specific prompts
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lighthouse, Loyalty, Squirrel

He wasn’t sure how Hal had talked him into this. “Piracy for the sake of piracy,” he’d called it, said it was a good way to bolster the crew’s flagging loyalty. Reluctantly, he’d agreed. 

He hadn’t agreed, however, to allowing Silver to join them. Silver had simply squirreled his way onboard. 

Flint was drawn to Silver. Try as he might, he couldn’t keep his gaze away. Then, as easily as a lighthouse cuts through fog, Silver’s eyes cut through the crowded deck and locked on Flint. He gave a little smile, and Flint’s heart flipped in his chest. _Well, fuck._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liberty, Brooch, Stew

“Still stewing over what Billy said?” Flint asked, sitting next to Silver.

“He said my most vulnerable point was Madi. But I think he was only half-right.” Silver looked down at his hands, rolling a brooch over his fingers, a mirror of Flint’s own nervous habit. 

“How so?”

“Because,” Silver sighed, “it all comes down to what we are fighting for. Madi fights for liberty for her people. You fight for freedom from England, and for revenge for what was done to Thomas. But, Captain, what do I fight for?”

Flint quirked a brow, waiting for the answer.

“You,” Silver said, voice nearly a whisper. “I fight for you. And what does that make me if not vulnerable?”

Flint reached over, entwining Silver’s fingers with his own. 

“Mine. That makes you mine.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anchor, News, Shirt

The news was spreading. From where he stood below deck, he could hear the men stomping in reenactment. He waited; it wouldn’t be long before Flint found him. 

As always, their conversation held so much more than the words they spoke. But right now, Silver felt bold. Ready. 

“You didn’t tell me,” he said, “how good it feels.” 

He grabbed Flint’s shirt and dragged his mouth down, wrapping his hand around Flint’s head to anchor him as their lips pressed together. Flint pulled back, resting his forehead against Silver’s. 

“What was that for?”

“I wanted to see if that felt good, too,” he whispered, before Flint kissed him again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banana, Pocket, Sadness

“I’ve brought a new one,” he said, pulling a book from his pocket. He pulled out a banana, too, having remembered Silver’s delight the last time they’d had fresh fruit.   
Maybe he was mad, talking to Silver as though he could hear. But it had been days, and Silver had yet to open his eyes. 

Flint missed the sound of Silver’s voice. Without it, the weight of his sadness threatened to smother him. 

Silver was a thief and a liar. He was also the only person left in the world that Flint cared about. So, each day, he read aloud, waiting until his voice wasn’t the only one filling the cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Order, Cannon, Gas

“Hey,” Silver piped up from his spot on the floor, “when was poison gas first used as a weapon?” 

“1915,” Flint said, distracted by Silver’s wayward curls. 

“That won’t do,” Silver muttered, scratching something out on the paper beside him. 

“Planning your next campaign?” 

“Yeah. I wanted to introduce chemical warfare, but it doesn’t fit the timeline.” 

“Isn’t D&D fantasy?” Flint was sure he understood at least _that_ much. 

“Yeah, but there’s an order to things, babe,” Silver said, scribbling furiously. “Maybe I could use cannons.” 

“You always use cannons.” Flint reminded him. “You promised Billy you’d do something different.” 

“Fuck Billy!” 

“I’d rather you fuck me instead.” 

“That,” Silver said, “is a fantastic idea.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffin, Compassion, Bridge

_“In my head, you are not welcome.”_

He shouldn’t have gone in there. But he’d needed to, needed to build a bridge across the ever-growing chasm between them.

After Charlestown, Silver had felt a closeness with Flint that he hadn’t known possible. The way Flint looked at him when he first awoke, full of compassion and – just maybe – something more, well, Silver needed it like air. 

But then the raids started, and Flint retreated behind his mask of villainy. Silver missed him, missed knowing he wasn’t alone in his suffering. 

So, into the Captain’s cabin he’d gone. But as Flint looked at him, light gone from his usually-animated eyes, Silver saw that he was already sealed in the coffin of his grief. _It stole his breath, leaving him with only one thought: Please don’t leave me alone here. Please._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrill, Necklace, Fireplace

_Silver was in his house._ The thought sent a thrill through Flint. From his spot by the fireplace, Flint could see him glancing around with open curiosity. 

Flint briefly met Silver’s eyes before disappearing into the bedroom. After rummaging around a bit, he found what he was searching for. He went back into the kitchen, holding the item out like an offering. 

“What’s this?” 

“A necklace. I took it from a prize for Miranda. She… never got to wear it.” 

Silver stared at him, eyes soft, searching. “And?” 

“And,” Flint started, swallowing around the lump in his throat, “and, I thought you might like it.” 

Silver stared at the necklace for a moment before handing it back to Flint. 

“Help me put it on?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crime, Gentleman, Ghost

_“Of all the crimes I’ve committed, the worst was not telling you I loved you sooner.”_

Flint’s last words to him echoed constantly. Try as he might, Silver couldn’t put his ghost to rest.

*

The rumors came to him like whispers on wind. Two farmers had arrived in the interior. Of one, the townsfolk described a gentleman, cast out by society. Of the other, nothing.

It was unlikely. Still, he had to see for himself, had to know.

His hands trembled. As he approached, the farmer looked up, trapping Silver with piercing green eyes. Silver spoke.

“I love you too.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smile, Sometimes, Break

Sometimes, when the days are too long, James has The Dream. 

_He’s riding his horse at breakneck speed, Silver snug behind him. For once, they aren’t running from something, but **towards.**_

_He turns in his saddle, but his horse continues true, an arrow propelled. Silver’s hair whips behind them, pulled by the past they’re escaping. He presses a kiss to Silver’s lips, watches a smile break across his face._

Then he wakes, staring at the empty cot where his quartermaster sometimes sleeps. He shoves aside the ache in his heart.

**When this war is over** , he vows, drifting back to sleep. **When this war is over.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood, Trousers, Bet

“Pay up,” Dooley said, shoving Joji on the shoulder. He didn’t move. 

“We had a bet,” Dooley reminded him. “I won. Now pay up.” 

Joji gave him a look. _“Show me the evidence,”_ it said. 

Dooley pointed to where some of the men had gathered, circled around something beyond view. Moving closer, Joji realized it was the Captain’s beloved leather coat, strewn on the deck. He looked up at his brothers, questioning. 

Billy merely nodded his head toward the Captain’s cabin. Between where he stood and the closed door, Joji saw a brown shirt — _Silver’s_ — and a pair of black trousers — _Flint’s_ — on the ground. And there, by the door, stood his Quartermaster’s crutch. 

Nearing the door, he heard unmistakeable sounds coming from within. The creak of a bed hitting the wall, the slap of skin on skin. He even heard a muttered, “Fuck, Captain!” 

He shook his head, drawing coins out of his pocket and tossing them to Dooley.

“Bet you ten pounds that one of them comes out covered in blood,” Dobbs said, turning away to give them some privacy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talent, Kettle, Forest
> 
> Continuation of chapter 8

A lifetime of engaging in not-so-legal activities gave James a talent for knowing when he’s being watched. So, he knows he’s being watched now.

He doesn’t know whether the man is friend or foe. Before, he’d been both. 

James holds his breath as the man steps out from the forest. His hair, wilder than   
James remembers, is streaked with grey. 

“I love you too,” Silver says. _Friend,_ then. The word buzzes around James’s brain. 

James rises, ignoring his creaking knees. “I’ll put the kettle on,” he says, turning toward the house. They have a lot to talk about.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell, Village, Dance

“May I have this dance?”

Flint looked up at the hand hovering in his face. 

“Silver, what the hell are you doing?” He was drunk, Flint thought. But Silver’s eyes were alight with challenge, not intoxication. 

“I thought it obvious. I’m asking you to celebrate our victory.”

“Where the whole village can see,” Flint replied, mind besieged by images of he and Silver together, their bodies pressed close. 

Silver bent down, bringing his face into line with Flint’s. His voice dropped low. 

“We’re victors, Captain. Conquerors. Creators of a new world order. Who’s going to stop us?”

As Silver led him into the crowd, Flint had but one thought in his mind: _Let them fucking try and stop him._


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Failure, Cat, Spaghetti

“No, John, we are not getting another cat!” 

“Why not? I’m not as much of a failure as a cat dad as you said I’d be!” 

“No, but we already have our hands full! What would Honey, Nut, and Cheerio think   
if you brought home another cat?” 

“That I brought them a new friend!” 

“They’ll think you don’t love them anymore. They fight for your affection enough as it is!” 

“You’re just jealous of them because they draw my attention away from you. Anyway, I already named him! See? He’s Spaghetti!” 

“You’re insufferable. Let’s go home.” 

“Um…James?” 

“Yes, Spaghetti can come too.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuff, Dusk, Engineer

“When did you first know?” Flint asked. Dusk had long since succumbed to inky blackness, blanketing their hut. 

“That I wanted you? I suppose it was after you stashed me away at Ms. Guthrie’s. You looked at me like I was less than a flea. I wanted you then.” 

Flint wrapped two fingers around Silver’s bare wrist, forming an unbreakable cuff. His thumb ran over the tender flesh. 

“If you’re asking when I knew I would have you,” Silver offered into the silence, “that was later. After you’d engineered our release from the cages. You were mine then.” 

He leaned down to devour Flint’s mouth. Flint was his. As he was Flint’s.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship, Beer, Wheelbarrow

It was, perhaps, a strange friendship, but a friendship nonetheless. 

James McGraw and his neighbor, name unknown, never spoke a word to each other. They never said hello, never talked about the weather, never asked to borrow the other’s wheelbarrow. But, at the end of a long day toiling in their respective yards, they would sit down together and have a beer. 

It wasn’t as though James didn’t want to talk to the other man. He did. But they had gone on so long like this that he didn’t know what to say. 

One day, the silence became too much. “I like your curls,” James said, horrified as the words left his mouth. _Garden_ , he’d meant to say he liked his _garden_. 

“I think I love you,” the neighbor replied. 

And so their friendship grew into something more. 


End file.
